Tales for Valentine
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: What happen , when the character of Hagaren do on valentine day ? Various pairings, involve het & shonen-ai pairing (Oneshot) , Please read & review !
1. The story

**Tales For Valentine**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Hagaeren , I just borrowing the character for fun .

**

* * *

****Sorewa Ai desho (That's was love )**

**Pairing : **Al X Winry

He never feels how warms the sunshine rays when he became a soul inside an armor . And he never feel how the rain falling and touching his bare skin . But only one thing that he can feels in his heart , whenever he looked at the girl , a warm feeling that's almost the same like how a hot chocolate feels when we drink it on a very cold day .

"Tell me Winry , What is that feeling ? " the restored Al asked to Winry curiously "Mo….Al you're not as dumb as that , right ? " Winry giggled cheerfully "But , I really don't know ." He said "Okay…okay…that was called…..love ? " Winry replied "Love ?" she's nodded hearing Al words "Then , Can I said something to you , Winry ? " his face blushed a little "You can talk to e if you want , Al ." Winry said making Al blushed furiously

"I……I…..I LOVE YOU WINRY , even….since we still young…" Al said , his face was crimson red right now , when suddenly a soft warm hand was touched his cheek "You should tell it more early , so I shouldn't waited it for a long time . " Winry said as she leaned closer , and giving Al a kiss "I love you too. " Winry replied

**

* * *

****Atashi dake no anohito (the person that only for me)**

**Pairing : **Riza X Roy

She was his subordinate , tough she will not denied the fact that she was in love with him . Nobody would ever think that Riza Hawkeye , first lieutenant , and a sharpshooter will fall in love with the colonel . Even , everybody wouldn't know that Riza will ever fall in love with someone .

"Sir , could you please assigned these reports ? And , I want you to finish it this afternoon . " Riza said "First Lieutenant , " the colonel asked his subordinate "Yes , is there anything else ? " Riza asked coldly "Do you have any free time tonight ? If you have , do you want to go out with me ? " he asked again "Well , I guess I ave free time tonight . " she answer while opening her superior office door "Tonight , at 7 O'clock . I will wait you in front of your house . " Riza nodded as an answer

Her mother always said , she could fall in love whenever she already found the people that's

only for him. So , she decided that she already meet with him .

**

* * *

****Yuuki ( Courage )**

**Pairing : **Havoc X Fuery

Fuery just still a newbie in the military , but he will never know , he was already fall in love with the Second Lieutenant .

Today is valentine , he already cook chocolates just for Havoc-shoui . But , maybe he doesn't have any courage to give it to him . Okay , maybe until they finish their works .

"Second Lieutenant , this….is for…you !" Fuery said as he handed the box of chocolate to Havoc "Can , I ask you something sergeant major ? What it is ? " Havoc asked the younger man "Eh…there are chocolate as a valentine gift , I made it by myself . " he blushed furiously "Thank you very much , but I don't have anything to give to you ." Havoc replied "That's fine…I don't need……" his words was stopped , when Havoc lips brushed against his lips "I think , that's the best present for you …… " Havoc replied , his face blushed a little , when suddenly Fuery face turned crimson red and he faints "Sergeant Major !" the second lieutenant scream as he try to catch the younger man .

**

* * *

****Rakuen (Heaven)**

**Pairing : **Glacier X Hughes

She will never understand , he's gone when she still needed him . She still need him as her husband and as Elicia's father . Their child still 3years old , and he can see him growing up again .

"Glacier-san…" Riza said sadly as she see how sad Glacier was "Hawkeye-san , I'm sorry . I'm make you worried about me ." Glacier replied while sobbed her tears "But, I'm fine……he will keep on watching me Elicia in heaven . " she said again when she feels Riza hands gently grabbed her hand "Yes…… Lieutenant Colonel will always watching you from heaven . " Riza said

Yes……she knows , he will watched him from above , from heaven . Until they meet again in heaven .

**

* * *

****Gyuunyuu (Milk)**

**Pairing : **Ed X Lucille

She maybe forget that he never likes milk . But today , Lucille made him milk chocolate for valentine . And she ask him to eat it .

"But , I told you I don't like milk ! " Edward screamed in front of the light brown haired girl as he transmute a spear "But , I made it just for you Ed . And now you said you won't eat it . " she replied as she transmute a sword . They already fight like this more than 2 hours ago because Ed didn't want to eat the chocolate .

"Mo…Ed was really cruel ! I don't want to make any more cake , chocolate , or anything for Ed . " Lucille screamed as she runs away crying "Lucille……" Ed said as he realized , she was crying

"I HATE ED !" Lucille screamed in the meadow after she runs away , but Ed was suddenly appeared in front of him "Umm….I just want to say I'm sorry . " Ed said , as he opened the box that she gave to him earlier , and eated the milk chocolate "Not, bad ." he said again "Really ? I think I can make you more than that…….but only if you want ." she said smiling happily

Well , maybe he can try to like milk . Because her chocolate was delicious , and he can try to consume milk in a new way .

**

* * *

****OWARI**

**A/N **His is my first fic for special event , I write this very quickly , only take one day . I inspired to write this fic after hearing one of Ragnarok Online theme song that is the main theme of Al de Baran . Such a very sweet melody . SO , please review


	2. And the story goes on

**Tales For Valentine**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Hagaeren , I just borrowing the character for fun .

**Chapter 2 : The story goes on **

**

* * *

****Susunda michi no saki (At the end of this road)**

**Pairing : BroshX Ross **

He love him for who she is . He never seeking something else inside the second lieutenant heart . For him , it's enough to love him just the way she are now , a motherly figure , and also a very tough woman .

"Sergeant . Do you mind if you go out with me for a sec ." she ask him "I don't mind , Ross-shoui ." he answered him "Great , So shall we go now ?" she ask again "Okay . " Denny replied

They were gone to a park in the town , when everything in there seems so perfectly for him to tell her , what he's thinking of him . "Denny….here's something for you ." she said handing him a box , Denny was quite surprise at the moment because she's never called him by his first name "Can , I ask you . What it is ?" he asked and blushed a little "It's a chocolate cake . Happy Valentine day . " she said as she leaned closer an give him a kiss on his cheek "Maria-san….I want to said , I love you ……" he said as he give the woman a hug "I love you too…" Maria replied

When they confess each other , he already know , he wasn't walked in a wrong path . Because , In the end of the road he choose, she was already there and smiled to him .

**

* * *

****Kotoba (Words)**

**Pairing : Fallman X Schieska **

She's just moved to East when Hughes-san was left them all in peace . Working under Mustang-taisa commands is different than working under Hughes-chusa command . And after all she always feels something different every time she see the man walking in front of him . But she searched for what does she feels in books and she can't find anything about it .

"Ohayou , Schieska-san . " Fallman said as he walks through her desk "Ohayou Fallman-san !" Schieska said happily , but a taint of red appeared in her face "Are sick , or what ? Your face were redder than tomato." he said as he puts his hand in Schieka forehead trying to measure her temperature "You're temperature were normal ……" he said again "Of course I wasn't sick at all ! " she said when suddenly he kissed her forehead "That's for your health ." he said as he walks away

Yes , no words can describe love , because we had to feel it by our self and so she can understand it . So , it doesn't need a book to experience love .

**

* * *

****Ooka-san (Mother)**

**Pairing : Wrath X Sloth **

He loved him as his motherly figure , as someone who can make him feel comfortable near him .

"Mama ! This is for you !" Wrath said cheerfully "What it is , Wrath ?" Sloth asked the younger homunculus "This is a valentine present for mama !" he said again "Thank you Wrath , you're a good boy . " Sloth replied as she gently put her hand in Wrath head "I'm promise , I will become a good boy just for mama ." he giggled happily

For him , she was the important member of the seven sins . Because she treated him like her own son .

**

* * *

****Ai (Love)**

**Pairing : Scar X Lust **

As Homunculus , she can not feel love , but deep inside her heart , she already loved someone as her precious treasure .

"Ara….what's your problem to coming here ? " Lust asked coldly to the Ishval man in front of him "So…what's you're business around here ? " Scar asked "If we keep on like this , nobody will get the answer . " she said again when suddenly a hand was put on her shoulder . "You will get the answer soon ." Scar said as he walked away

Yes , she can denied it , she was fall in love with the man she said was her enemy . So it's the proof that she was still have human heart inside him .

**

* * *

****Taisetsuna (Precious)**

**Pairing : One side Clara ( Psiren ) X Ed**

She will never believe that the 15 years old boy already took her heart away . She was older than him . And they were enemy .

But nobody will know that her most precious treasure in the world is the famous fullmetal Alchemist .

**

* * *

****OWARI**

**A/N **When I write it for the first time , I think this story will become a oneshot , but when I think again , there still a lot of pairing that I like and they haven't show up in this fic , so this is the continuation .


End file.
